


Duck Tape

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Duck Tape

**Characters:** Emma Snow Mulan Aurora Hook

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 133

**Prompt:** Tape

 

**Duck Tape**

Emma replaced the gag in Hooks mouth after he had worked it out for the fourth time. She wiped her hand on her jeans and muttered. “What I wouldn't give for some duct tape about now.”

Aurora looked at Mulan “what is a duck’s tape and where does it come from?”

Mulan shrugged. “It must be made from the dung of the duck. What I don't understand is what she wants it for.”

Snow had been listening to them with amusement. “She wants to put it over his mouth.”

Snow laughed when she saw the horrified looks on their faces.

“What is so funny?” Emma asked.

“You wanting to put duck dung in his mouth.” Snow said.

“Oh gross.” Emma said. Then she thought a minute. “Oh duct tape. Now I get it.” 


End file.
